


I'm In Love With Your Body

by FirithAriel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: imagine-loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 23:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirithAriel/pseuds/FirithAriel
Summary: Imagine Loki teaching you magic and telling you to “think of something and it’ll happen.” And of course, your mind wanders. And poof! Loki is suddenly stark naked in front of you.





	I'm In Love With Your Body

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended song: [Shape Of You - Ed Sheeran](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JGwWNGJdvx8)

You’re failing.

You’re failing and you know it.

You’re failing and you know exactly _why_.

The reason you’re failing is pacing right in front of you, prowling around the room, watching you with a scowl on his face, disappointed by your failure.

He didn’t wanna be there, but Queen Frigga _(his mother!)_ made him. You had asked for extra classes, to perfect you own magic, and for some reason Queen Frigga thought Loki was the perfect teacher. You nearly died when you got into the room and saw him there on your first day, he promptly informed you he hadn’t asked for this and he certainly had better things to do with his time (like bedding some chambermaids), but his mother had _persuaded_ him.  
Maybe this would be your chance to impress him, to get to know him better, to maybe even have the same luck as those chambermaids? Oh, he was an insufferable bastard and everyone knew that. But he’s _such a delicious_ insufferable bastard, you couldn’t help yourself.

And yet, there you were, failing in front of him. Nothing in his expression but disappointment and boredom.

“For the norns’ sake! It’s a simple teleportation spell!” Loki spat. “You focus on the goblet, concentrate and will it to go to the other end of the table!” He did the action while speaking, sending the goblet to the other side in wisps of green, and then bringing it back.

“Easy for you to say!” You said, rubbing your forehead. “This is you area of expertise! I’d like to see you trying to brew a potion…” You mumbled.

“It seems to me that you’re not even _trying_. You need to focus. This is not potion making where you can let your mind wander.” Loki kept talking, or scolding you really, for not being able to focus on that dreaded goblet. “Just think of it and it will happen!”

Your brain wasn’t cooperating, his voice was driving you mad. You completely lost sight of the goblet, squeezing your eyes shut, and let your seidr explode out of pure frustration.

Loki stopped talking mid sentence.

“Did it work?” You said, still not opening your eyes.

“I wouldn’t exactly say that…”

You sighed in defeat and opened your eyes, just to be rewarded by the sight of the goblet right in front of you. You muttered a string of curses under your breath. The fucking thing hadn’t moved an inch!

“I do believe we have another problem, though.” Loki said and you slowly turned to him, bracing yourself for him to start going at you again.

“OH MY FUCKING GODS!” You shouted instead, covering your face with your hands: Loki was butt naked in front of you.

“To your credit, the spell DID work, only not on the goblet, as you can see…” He said calmly. “But at least now I know why you weren’t concentrating.” You could hear the sly grin on his face.

“I-I am so so-sorry, Loki, I didn’t- I wasn’t- I-” You stammered, but the excuses weren’t coming. The only way the spell could’ve worked was if you actually wanted it. You pressed your hands into your eyes, but you what you had already seen was burned into your retina.

His pale skin seemed to glow, cladding his well defined chest and abs. You even took notice of the way his hip bones jutted out and his lower belly muscles nearly treaded a path down to-- Oh yes, he was all you had imagined and more.

“This is not happening, just give him his clothes back.” You muttered, shaking your head. You were on the verge of tears due to embarrassment, and it was beyond you to concentrate and give him his clothes back.

Strong hands took yours, trying to pry them away from your face. You resisted at first, but feeling his body so close to yours, his _naked_ body on top of it, made all your strength wane. You allowed Loki to hold your hands, but you kept your eyes shut.

“Open your eyes, love.” Loki said in a low tone. You shook your head energetically. “Please, open your eyes.”

His breath falling on your face made you aware of how close he actually was. With ragged breath, you opened your eyes slowly, just for your gaze to fall into his own striking blue orbs.

“I’m sorry.” You managed to choke out.

“Don’t be.” He said with a smirk. “You’ve clearly wanted this, otherwise I would be clothed. Doesn’t hurt that you take a peek.” He added a wink at the end, and you might as well have passed out your heart was pounding so hard.

He held your hands up, giving you a full display of his body. You feasted on it, letting your eyes slowly wander from his neck to his collar bones, to his pecs, to that little dip of his sternum. It was so smooth and perfect, you yearned to touch it, and not only with your hands. Your gaze kept travelling lower still, taking in his abs, the soft curve of his waist, the bony edges of his hips… and lower still. If you were blushing before, now you were sure he could cook some boar steaks on your face.

Your eyes followed the dark wisps of hair below his navel to his semi hard cock. Unconsciously, you licked your lips. Was he being turned on by your admiration? He probably was.

“Oh, you do like what you see.” Loki said. “Maybe I should even the odds.”

He hadn’t even finished speaking when his green seidr made your own clothes vanish, making cool air hit your now bare skin. You tried to pull your hands from his grasp to cover yourself, but he wouldn’t allow it. You squirmed.

“Loki, please…”

“Please what? I haven’t done anything.” He said nonchalantly. “Besides…” He licked his lips. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of, love.”

You closed your eyes, feeling his gaze do the same slow travel down your body. Against your will, your body reacted to it. You could feel your nipples grow stiff under his scrutiny, and you pushed your legs together in a useless attempt to calm the growing need in between.

“All this beauty, hidden under bodices, garments, leather, and silk. Such a shame, y/n!” Loki said, making you finally look at him. His eyes were dark with lust, still drinking in the sight of you. “Why are you so afraid of showing yourself like this?” He asked, looking into your eyes this time.

“It’s not- proper.” You managed to speak.

“Properness… I don’t think any pleasure is proper. Eating, drinking, smoking, running around naked, having sex… And where would we be without pleasure? Where would the beauty of life be?” He said, a bright smile on his face.

“Hidden under leather and silk.” You said, reciting his words back to him.

“Indeed. But not anymore.”

With a small flick, you felt his magic pin your arms over your head, then he grabbed your hips and sat you on the table, making you whimper. Loki spread your legs, smiling at your faint resistance, and stood between them, resting his hands on the table.

“If you want me to stop, just say the words, love.”

How could you possible say no when you could feel his cock bouncing on your inner thigh? Oh, no, he wasn’t going to stop now and leave you wanting. You had gotten this far and you were getting some, him, anything, _everything_. So you wrapped your legs around his waist and pulled him closer. The movement made Loki lose balance for a bit, and push his body slightly over yours.

“I guess you don’t want me to stop.”

“I’ll brew the strongest poison for you if you dare.” You challenged. “And make it taste like ambrosia.”

Loki smiled widely before claiming your lips in a heated kiss. You didn’t hesitate in allowing his tongue to invade your mouth and dance with your own. His hands were on your waist, slowly drawing goosebumps out of you on their way to your breasts, where they played gently with your erect nipples. You moaned loudly, tightening the grip of your legs on his waist, rubbing your soaking pussy against his cock.

“You little minx!” Loki growled, mouth falling to the column of your neck. He set loose the grip on your wrists and your hands flew to his head, threading his locks between your fingers. You pulled a bit when his teeth found your pulse.

“Loki, please!” You whimpered.

One of his hands slid in between your bodies, reaching your pussy.

“So wet and all for me?” His low words sent shivers down your spine. You clawed at his back then he gathered moisture and rubbed your clit softly. You groaned, pushing your hips against his hands as he rubbed and teased your entrance for a moment. Then, he brought his fingers to his mouth, licking them clean. “Not only beautiful, also delicious.” Loki said with a smirk before dropping to his knees and going directly to devour your cunt like a starved animal.

You nearly fell back on the table, but managed to support yourself with one arm, while the other held Loki’s face to your center. His tongue was working magic between your folds, his fingers deep inside on you curling and flexing, looking for the right spot. When he found it, it set off a chain reaction that made your whole body tremble, washed away with pleasure from the tip of your toes to the crown of your head. You shouted, and Loki could hear it even with your legs clamping on his ears. He let you ride it out on his tongue before getting up again, just to enjoy your spent figure sprawled on the table.

Loki leaned down, kissing your belly and trailing up, paying attention to your breasts in turn before claiming your mouth. Again, you could feel his cock poking near your pussy, but now it was hard and swollen, leaking with precum. The mere thought of having him inside of you was making you wet all over again.

You sat up, immediately wrapping your hands around his member. He grunted and pushed against your touch.

“Loki, please.” You said, looking at him with pleading eyes. “Please, fuck me…”

“How could I possibly say no to that?” He said. Reclaiming your mouth, he pushed your hands away from his cock and laid you back on the table. Then, he guided himself into you.

“Oh, Valhalla!” You moaned, dropping your head to the table.

Curling his arms around your thighs to keep you from slithering away, Loki slid his full length into your craving wetness. He filled you up so right, you could feel every ridge of his cock rubbing your walls, stretching you. It hurt a bit, but it hurt _so right!_  
After a few testing thrusts, Loki pounded into you with increasing speed. His eyes were fixed on your squirming body.

“So gorgeous, if you could see yourself right now, y/n!”

You didn’t say anything, you couldn’t really. You just stared back at him, at his half open mouth and heaving chest. At the way his fingers were buried on your thighs. At his hair growing more and more disheveled with each desperate thrust. At the glow of that thin layer of sweat blooming on his brow and those tiny droplets gliding down his torso.

_He was exquisite._

You pushed yourself up and, once again, wrapped your legs around his waist. His hands gripped your hips as his speed increased even more, and you pulled him for a kiss. You whimpered into his mouth, a growing heat on your lower belly getting ready to explode one more time. You did your best to push against him to speed up the process, as his movements became slightly more erratic. You could feel he was close and you desperately wanted to get him there with you.

“Loki! I’m-- _oh gods!_ ” You wailed, and your orgasm claimed you, making you see flashes of green and blue all around you.

Loki dropped his head to your shoulder, grunting and moaning as your walls squeezed his orgasm out of him and he spilled deep within you. You just held on to him for dear life as the world came back into focus.

“Well, that was… _interesting_ … to say the least.” Loki said, still out of breath, pulling a bit away to look at you. “I think I’ll enjoy our little study sessions from now on.”

A shiver ran through you. “I don’t think there will be much study, though.”

“Perhaps not.”

Loki kissed you again, slow and deep, until your breathing came back to normal. Then, he freed himself from the tight grip of your legs and pulled out. Instantly, you felt empty, and pouted.

“Don’t be sad, love.” He said, rubbing your cheek with his thumb. “We’ll be doing so much more of this. But now…” Loki pulled you off the table, his green seidr glowed around you, giving you back your outfit.

“Thanks.” You said, smoothing down the fabric and trying to fix your hair. He watched you for a moment.

“Y/n, may I have my clothes back?”

“Um…” You started blushing. “I might have a problem with that.”

“What?” Loki deadpanned, looking slightly exasperated.

“I have no idea where I sent them to.”

**Author's Note:**

> I happy to announce that my magic touch of being able to turn almost anything into porn is making a comeback, even if rather slowly. xD  
> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> You can also yell at me on my [tumblr](http://fadingcoast.tumblr.com/) and/or [twitter](https://twitter.com/FadingCoast)!!


End file.
